


Domination Wiz

by kingkjdragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Harem, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rule 63, Size Manipulation, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A wizard takes over the guild





	

**Author's Note:**

> special shout out to all my fans and readers I have taken up coloring yaoi and now have a discord where i share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

It was a normal day at the guild of fairy tail....by normal it was chaotic. The guild was alive and busy once again...with everyone fighting everyone in an all out brawl for no good reason, Gray and Natsu were clashing with their respective magics, Erza and Mira seemed to have found a reason to fight, Canna was taking bets while also using her magic cards when needed, and Juvia was attacking Lucy for trying to steal her Gray-sama.

The doors slammed open revealing a lone figure covered in a robe, he stood 6 ft tall had pale white hair, piercing gold eyes and a strong tan body.

 

Natsu being the closes glared at the male. "Who the heck are you!" He yelled as he lit his fist on fire. 

 

Erza slammed her gauntlet covered fist on top of his head. "Please tell us why are you here and who are you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him while having a sword on hand.

A laugh echoed as the figure said "My name is Dominick but you all will call me Master"

 

Laxus who had been sitting on the second floor glared at Dominick. "Listen but I don't know who the hell you think you are but theirs only one master in this guild" he said lightning sparking ff him as evergreen, freed, and bickslow all stood ready to fight along with the rest of the guild.

In a flash Dominick had his hand on the Guild stamp of the closest member which happened to be Romeo Conbolt.

 

"Wha- let me go" yelled the young Mage as he as he lit his own first on fire and went to punch him

A pulse of magic flooded the mark making everyone else freeze as they lost the ability to do magic, moving behind the young boy Dominick pulled him against his chest and said "No need to fight little one"

 

Growling like his favorite dragon slayer Romeo thrashed in the man's hold. "Let me go you creep" he screamed

A second pulse flooded all of the guild with warmth and reduced Romeo to a moaning mess.

 

Romeo stiffed as his body suddenly heated up. "Wha~" he said as he let out an involuntary moan, his cock harden in his pants and started to leak pre, while his hole twitched in and pulsed in need.

Dominick let his other hand slid down to grope Romeo even as the others felt the power of his magic and hollered out.

 

"You creep let go of my son!" Yelled Marco as he charged despite not having magic.

 

"Get your hands off him!" Roared Natsu as he charged as well ready to beat the man to death.

"HEEL" Dominick ordered with a smirk on his handsome face, before leaning down and whispering to Romeo "Once you give in all of the guild will be mine"

 

Romeo shook his head despite the blush in his cheeks and his cock and hole twitching he had to stay strong like his dad like his idol Natsu. The other members struggled to move and try and get to their second youngest member

The hand groping Romeo undid his shorts and let them fall to the ground. While another pulse of magic racked his body.

 

Romeo gasped as his pants fell away reviling his surprisingly long 7 inch cock with his balls swelling with his seed. The members of the guild all called out in anger threatening to beat the man down to the ground.

Dominick said "Give into the pleasure and let it consume you" while jacking Romeo off.

 

Romeo shook as his mind started to become hazy. "No~ sto-aaa~" moaned the young boy as he struggled to try and not thrust into the Dominicks hand, he could hear his guild mates telling him to fight back but he couldn't

Grinding his own cock into the boy's ass Dominick sent a pulse of magic that would let them all keep their minds unless he desired otherwise.

 

Romeo gasped and bucked back against the cock grinding against his ass. "F-fuck!" Hissed Romeo as his cock leaked more precum

"I know you want it, Just cum and you can have it" Dominick said stroking faster.

Romeo gasped and shuddered, he tired to fight off the pleasure but it was too much for him. "I-I'm cuming!" He screamed as he came hard into Dominicks hand.

A light Shined and a collar formed around Romeo's neck marking him as a slave.

 

Romeo panted as he was lost in the daze of his orgasm, all he could think about was pleasing and serving his master, the class of his friends and father were nothing more than distant echoes. "H-how may I serve you master"

Undoing his pants to free a thick 11 inch cock Dominick said "You can use that cute mouth on this little Romeo" Knowing it would shock them that the boy did it and that he knew his name.

 

Romeo nodded and dropped to his knees, he ignored the calls of his guild mates and licked his lips and took the head of his master's cock into his mouth, he licked and sucked on the head letting his tongue flicker over the slit before pulling back and taking a good half of the cock into his mouth.

"now my dear slaves time to make some changes" Dominick said before snapping his fingers making everyone strip themselves naked.

 

The female guild members all gasped as they started stripping and started calling him a pervert and hentai while the guys demanded he stop.

"Well I have no Interest in Females" Dominick said before snapping his fingers again making the females moan in pain.

 

The females all gasped as they were covered in a light blue light and screamed in pain, once it was cleared the 'girls' all screamed as they saw certain parts were missing and had been replaced they had all been turned into dudes!

 

"You fiend!" Yelled a now male Erza who was a strapping young man with straight red hair and a lean and fit body with a nice 8 inch cock between his legs.

"Really I give you a gift and you insult me" Dominick said with a groan as he fucked Romeo's face.

"Chaa! Changed me back change me back!" Screamed a male Lucy as he was a thin yet built blond haired make with a soft 6 inch cock and a nice ass.

 

"This is not good" said a male Mira who was more fit and muscular like Erza only his cock 8 and a half inches longer while Erza's was thicker.

 

"So this is what it's like" said a male Cana as he looked down at his own cock which to the surprise was a 9 inch piece.

"All of you will think that you have always been male" Dominick ordered before shooting his load down Romeo's throat.

 

Romeo moaned as he felt his master shooting his load down his throat and he shuddered as he came once again shooting his load across the ground a small puddle.

Dominick gave the order "Everyone line up for inspection Anal virgins on the right non-virgins on the left"

 

The guild split in half with the virgins being most of team Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus Elfman, the thunder legion and Mira and a male lisanna and Cana. While on the left were the none virgins.

Moving forward Dominick ran his hands up and down the bodies and picked out a few that would get a special honor.

 

Natsu snarled at Dominick as he tried to fight off what ever magic was holding him, his own cock a whopping 10 inch monster was between his legs as he struggled to move.

"You will do nicely as a top for me Natsu" Dominick said stroking the Fire Dragon slayer as collars appeared on everyone's necks but Natsu also got a cock ring.

 

Gajeel and Laxus snarled as well their own cock, with Gajeel having a nice 9 inches with metal Pearl at the tip, while Laxus was a large 12 incher

"Oh do not worry you two get to top as well" Dominick tease while walking past them as they too gained cock rings.

 

The three male dragon slayers felt magic pulse through them and their growls turned lustful as their cock started getting hard.

Moving to Elfman, Dominick rubbed his muscles and stroked his soft 14 inch cock saying "This will definitely get to fuck me"

 

Elfman let out a gasp as his cock slowly rose to full mast gaining another inch becoming a full 15 inches with balls the size of Apples.

Moving to the center of the guild Dominick made a throne rise out of the ground and sat before saying "Any questions slaves before I let my tops start fucking everyone?"

 

The four tops shook their heads with out their own control. Each feeling heat pooling in their body's that was moving towards their cocks making it hard to focus

"who do you four want to fuck, I will be taking little Romeo myself" Dominick asked his magic compelling the truth.

 

"Gajeel" answered Natsu his cock throbbing at the thought of pounding the iron dragon slayer.

 

"Natsu" answered the other three

"Oh this is hilarious" Dominick said sliding a lubed finger into Romeo before continuing "Okay everyone What would you like to see" addressing the rest of the guild.

 

"Natsu getting fucked" they all answered knowing the pink haired dragon slayer need to be tamed, Natsu's eyes twitched and if he could he would have burned them all with his flames.

"Laxus you get to pop his cherry, Elfman you take his mouth and Gajeel you give him your cherry" Dominick said leaning back as Romeo started to ride his cock.

 

They all nodded and Laxus moved behind Natsu and kneeled behind him and spread his cheeks and started lick his hole, Elfman moved over to him and pushed Natsu down towards his cock so he could suck him off, and Gajeel moved under him to suck Natsu off.

Dominick leaned back and whispered "would you like an upgrade my little one?" while stroking Romeo.

 

"U-upgrade?" Asked Romeo as he rubbed against his master.

"I can make your cock bigger if you want then you can fuck anyone you want" Dominick said into Romeo's ear while enjoying the show.

Romeo shivered and his mind came up with images. "Please master make me bigger please make me bigger I wanna fuck Natsu like the others"

"Who do you want to make into a permanent bottom, Other then Natsu?" Dominick asked as he saw Laxus enter Natsu.

 

Natsu gasped and moaned as he arched his back. This let Elfman slide his cock into his mouth while Gajeel slid down in Natsu's cock.

 

"Gray I want Gray and my dad to be my sluts"

Calling the two males over Dominick looked them over trying to figure out how much cock to leave them with.

 

Natsu kicked and sucked on elf mans cock while he moaned as he bounced on Laxus cock while he thrusted into Gajeels hole his natural body heat making them moan

Seeing both males only had 6 inches Dominick said "How does a growth of 8 inches sound to you Romeo?"

 

Romeo nodded eagerly. "Yes master please" he begged

With a snap each both Gray and Macao lost 4 inches from their cocks. 

 

The two gasped as their cocks shrunk but they felt their holes pulse and both moan and fell to their knees.

Dominick knew he was close as he enjoyed the show all four males pounding into each other and groaning.

Natsu felt his own orgasm but he couldn't cum due to the ring, the other three felt the same as the all groaned and started thrusting and bouncing faster and harder.

"When I cum you can all cum as my slaves" Dominick said as he moaned close to filling Romeo to the brim.

 

Romeo moaned as he felt his third orgasm approach. "M-master oh! Aaah! Please fill me!" Cried the younger as his 15 inch cock bounced in the air

With a loud grunt Dominick filled Romeo's tight hole with cum.

 

Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus all moaned as they all came Laxus and Elfman came spraying their seed deep into Natsu's hot body while Natsu came into Gajeel who came spraying his seed all over them

Dominick smiled at his new harem of slaves Life was good he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
